Un chico malo
by Nazo No Shoujo
Summary: no todo lo que se ve es como parece ,el interior es lo que cuenta bueno eso es lo que yo aprendí
1. prologo

Bueno ese fic es de mi cuenta anterior (angie takagi) por complicaciones técnicas tendré que cerrarla pero seguiré mi fanfic de un chico malo por la cuenta de NNS!

**-Hola natsu-**dialogo

-**(N/A)**-interviene la autora

sin mas que decir lean y disfruten

Fairy Tail es propiedad de hiro mashima si fuera mio natsu y lucy ya fueran novios xD

* * *

**Un chico malo**

**Lucy, pov**

-**Happy como llegaste hay, espera ya te saco**

Me llamo lucy heartfilia, amo leer y escribir a un que hoy tengo un problema

-**gato travieso como llegaste hay, HAPPY!**

Estudio en la preparatoria fairy tail tengo 17 años como ya dije hoy tengo un pequeño problema nada más ni nada menos con mi gato, happy escapo desde ayer de casa y cuando lo encuentro donde está en un poso en el centro de magnolia

Que como lo encontré sencillo alves de decir nya como decirlo solo dice

- **AYE!**-dijo mi gato azul

A si es mi gato dice AYE y para emparejar es azul solo le faltan alas y listo**(N/A: ironía ¿Dónde? xD)**

-** como rayos llegaste hay**-es sorprendente lo que hacen los gatos

**- AYE, SIR!**

Genial solo 10 minutos mirándolo y llovió mierda el poso no se demorara en llenarse

Pero mis ojos no creían lo que veían alguien se avía lanzado al poso desde el otro lado cuando me fije bien en una cubeta subía happy lo agarre con delicadeza pero de nuevo me sorprendí al ver a la misma persona salir de aquel poso escalando y saltando, me fije bien y era un joven no menor que yo sus ojos color jade y no me lo creía su cabello rosa su ropa estaba como rasgada al parecer por haber saltado a decir verdad me parecía muy guapo pero con un estilo de chico rudo, cuando le iba a agradecer happy me rasguño la cara

**- Kyaaaa!-**grite ante la dulce acción de mi gato

-** AYE!**

Cuando mire otra vez aquel chico no estaba, solo Salí corriendo por que la intensa lluvia se hacía más fuerte

* * *

-**Rayos me arde la cara**

- lu-chan intentaste darle cariño a happy otras ves-me reprochaba mi mejor amiga levy-chan

-** noooo! Es solo que cuando lo cargue me rasguño porque se asustó con un rayo-**me defendí

**-ok-**dijo con simpleza mi mejor amiga

Cuando y va a responder el sensei Macao llego

-**Buenos días alumnos, hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante pase natsu-kun-**nos informaba el sensei

No sé si me lo imagine pero cuando el sensei dijo el nombre del nuevo estudiante tembló pero no termine analizar cuando vi aquel joven de ayer entrando, no solo por verlo entrar si no porque todo el curso empezó a sudar frio y con caras de terror pero algo en mi me decía que él no era malo a un que lo parecería

**-Un gusto conocerlos-**decía natsu con un tono arrogante

Más de uno pareciera que escuchara a un hijo de un mafioso o hasta un asesino, pero como antes a mí no, al contrario me pareció una voz tranquila pero firme

**-joven natsu siéntese al lado de la señorita heartfilia** –el sensei le indico a natsu donde estarse señalándome entre mis compañeros

Cuando paso por los puestos todos temblaban, cuando tomo asiento me miro con esos ojos jade tan profundos que a mí con la mirada tratara de recordarme tal vez de ayer pero en el fondo de esos ojos trataban de recordar sucesos anteriores a el de ayer no se, cuando las clases terminaron para el descanso sonó el timbre que nos avisaba todos los días ,él fue el primero en salir yo estaba decidida a darle las gracias por salvar a happy pero antes de irme vi como muchos susurraban sobre el chico nuevo

**-yo escuche que mato a un hombre por mirarlo a los ojos-**decía un chico de cabello naranja conocido como jet

**-yo escuche que escapo de un reformatorio de alta seguridad-**le contestaba un chico pasado de peso comiendo una presa de pollo o mejor dicho droy

Me voltee a mirar a ese par

**- oigan ustedes no pueden juzgar a alguien sin antes conocerlo-**les regañe pues no era justo que digan cosas que no pueden ser ciertas

Y así me marche yo solo pensaba donde estaría pero al pensarlo debería estar en un lugar donde nadie lo juzgara y sin críticas de los demás

**-la azotea-** dije para mis adentros al saber el lugar donde podría estar

Y así me dirija al lugar donde avía paz y tranquilidad pero cuando lo vi y trate de acercarme, pero un refresco que llevaba para agradecerle se me callo, lo que después me sorprendió fue de inmediato se puso de pie pensé que para irse pero todo lo contrario recogió el refresco y me lo paso muy amablemente

**- tómalo es para ti para agradecerte lo de ayer-**le dije pues desde un principio era para el

**- tú no me temas, no crees que soy malo o al menos aparento eso-**cuando lo dijo me sorprendio pues sentía miedo en su voz

**- no creo que seas malo ni te tengo miedo-**le dije con simpleza pues era cierto

**- enserio no crees que doy miedo-**festejaba feliz al ver que yo no le tenía miedo

**- no…tú no das miedo-**volvía a decirle para confirmarle que era cierto

**- gracias, eres la primera en decirme y hablarme sin miedo asia mi-**su rostro reflejaba nostalgia

Estaba sorprendida el chico rudo del parque el mismo del salón tenía un lado amable pero algo me decía que ya lo conocía ya lo avía visto anteriormente **¿quién era el joven que estaba frente a mí? ¿Quién era natsu?**

* * *

bueno este es el prólogo de este fic , espero continuarlo pronto donde quedo anteriormente en mi cuenta pasada, bueno espero que les guste, los quiere NNS!


	2. si me recuerdas,natsu igneel dragneel!

Bueno este es el capitulo 2 de el fic de un chico malo, espero que les guste este capitulo es para mi nee-chan que me ayudo mucho shion230 te quiero mucho!

**-Hola natsu-**dialogo

-**(N/A)**-interviene la autora

sin mas que decir lean y disfruten

Fairy Tail es propiedad de hiro mashima si fuera mio natsu y lucy ya fueran novios xD

* * *

**Un chico malo capítulo 2**

**Lucy, pov**

Yo seguía mirando a natsu todavía no me creía que aquel chico fuera así, no me di cuenta que el tiempo paso hasta que el rompió ese incomodo silencio

**-gracias por el refresco**-dijo natsu con una sonrisa

**-de nada, es por salvar a mi gato-**mostrando una tímida sonrisa a natsu

**-¿es un gato muy extraño cierto, tu apellido es heartfilia, o me equivoco?**-pregunto a la heartfilia

**-Jajajajaajaja, y no te equivocas con mi apellido, pero dime Lucy-**contesto con asco Asia su apellido

Como odiaba ese apellido cada vez que lo escuchaban empezaban los rumores, claro es normal que la hija de una familia multi millonaria vaya a una escuela promedio, pero el al decirlo no se sorprendió le pareció lo más normal de este mundo

**-ok Lucy-** lo dijo con la voz más dulce que tenía natsu

No lose cuando lo dijo con esa gran sonrisa me hiso sonrojar pero todavía seguía sintiendo que lo conocía pero me quede con las ganas de preguntar me parecía muy incómodo preguntar en ese momento

**-y que haces aquí arriba-**dije antes de percatarme de mi error** (N/A:que pregunta Lucy, que más crees que hace)**

**-Como vez no puedo estar con los demás…. Con solo verme se asustan, pero tú eres diferente-** con fragilidad y felicidad al tiempo lo dijo observandome con cuidado

**-son unos tontos, al juzgarte antes de conocerte-** le dije a natsu recordando a jet y a droy y su conversación

**-No los culpo, siempre asido así nunca tuve una amigo de verdad pero….**-lo dijo con su mirada ensombrecida y atragantándose las últimas palabras

**-¿pero qué?-**que es lo que trataría de decir

**-no nada olvídalo-** lo dijo el tema lo más rápido que pudo

El me hizo señales para que me sentara al lado de el sin temor como los demás compañeros lo harían me senté junto a el

**-Yo se tu nombre pero cuál es tu apellido-** la curiosidad de saber me comía por dentro

Hizo una pausa y suspiro muy hondo como si algo muy difícil tratara de decir

**-dragneel…. Mi apellido es dragneel-**con fastidio pronuncio esa palabra

Sus ojos se mostraba odio y tristeza hacia ese que era su apellido, yo ya avía escuchado ese apellido y la triste historia que lo abordaba

**-entonces tu padre es….-**pronuncie con tristeza y miedo

No alcance a terminar la oración pues él me respondió pero de una manera fría y cortante a pronunciar aquel nombre

**- sí, mi padre es igneel dragneel-** dijo ese nombre con odio y rencor

Entonces si era cierto era el natsu igneel dragneel, las personas no se asustaban por su presencia sino también por su apellido

* * *

Yo de nuevo xD espero que les haya gustado el próximo capítulo sabrán quien es el padre de natsu y cuál es la tragedia dragneel, un recordatorio toda la historia sera contada por lucy, los quiere NNS!


	3. un mal recuerdo y un nuevo futuro

este es el capitulo 3 de un chico malo que lo disfruten

**-Hola natsu-**dialogo

-**(N/A)**-interviene la autora

sin mas que decir lean y disfruten

Fairy Tail es propiedad de hiro mashima si fuera mio natsu y lucy ya fueran novios xD

* * *

**Un chico malo capítulo 3**

**Lucy pov**

Entonces si era mi mejor amigo de la infancia** ¡SALAMANDER!**

**-¡¿entonces ya te acordaste estrellita?!-**natsu me lo dijo con melancolía en su voz

**-¡Salamander!, eres tu**- no aguante el llanto era mi mejor amigo devuelta –**espera ¿entonces por qué te hiciste el tonto preguntando mi nombre si ya lo savias?-**se lo dije exigiendo una explicación

**-jajajajajajajaja, no cambias cierto siempre regañándome L-U-C-Y-** natsu me lo dijo con esa voz de niño caprichoso

Pero algo se me olvidaba no avía visto a natsu hace más de 11 años todo por culpa de la desconfianza de nuestras familias

**_Flashback_**

_**-neee, natsu espérame-** decía una pequeña niña de cabellos dorados y ojos chocolate de unos 6 años_

_**-apresúrate Lucy-** le respondía un niño de cabello rosa y ojos jade con unos 7 años de edad_

_**-natsu dragneel, ten más cuidado te podrías quemar-**decía una muy molesta Lucy al ver a su amigo jugar con mini fuegos artificiales_

_**-tranquila, nada me pasara mejor ven y mira-** dijo el pequeño dagneel al ver a su amiga tan preocupada_

_**-te diré SALAMANDER, te queda ese apodo por ser tan fanático del fuego, niño dragon-**decia una lucy con un puchero en sus labios_

_**-SALAMANDER, genial apodo-** lo dijo el pequeño con su característica sonrisa_

_**-mira, mira natsu parecen estrellas-**la pequeña de cabellos dorados lo dijo con un brillo especial en sus ojos_

_**-eso es tu apodo será ESTRELLITA, porque siempre te gustan las estrellas y si fueras tu vivirías con ellas –**lo dijo tan alegre el peli rosa como si hubiera descubierto un nuevo mundo-**tengo una idea estrellita-** natsu se paró y con un pequeño cuchillo de esos de niño explorador y empezó a marcar algo en un árbol_

_**-déjame ver salamander-** lo decía la pequeña niña con un nuevo puchero_

_**-espera estrellita, con la paciencia de tu lado las cosas salen bien-**dijo natsu recordando las palabras de su padre cuando él quería algo**- listo, que te parece estrellita-**repitió el dragneel con aura de victoria_

**_SALAMANDER & ESTRELLITA por siempre_**

_**-natsu, que bonito-**lo dijo la niña acercándose al dragneel y plantándole un tierno beso en la mejilla**-gracias-** susurro al final ella_

_**-de… De nada lucy-**dijo este con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas_

_**-te prometo que siempre estaremos juntos y nunca te olvidaré salamnder-**lo dijo tan decidía la niña ante su palabra_

_**-entonces ya también lo prometo estrellita-**con su sonrisa tan peculiar que era tan sincera lo que significaba que cumpliría su palabra_

* * *

**_Un mes después_**

_**-LARGATE DE ACA BASTARDO TRAICIONERO Y LLEVATE A TU MALDITA DESENDENCIA CON TIGO-**grita un alterado y furioso hombre rubio con un traje café muy elegante_

_**-CALMATE JUDE, YO NO TENGO LA CULPA DEBE SER UN ERROR-**le respondía a gritos al igual un hombre de cabellos rojizos y un traje negro también muy elegante_

_**-claro un error que la mitad de mi dinero este en tu cuenta bancaria, MALDITO TRAIDOR LARGATE DE ACA IGNEEL-** ofendido y recriminaba un alterado jude_

_En otro lado de esa gran mansión un niño y una niña están escondidos debajo de una cama escuchando los dos a sus alterados padres_

_**-natsu tengo miedo porque papa dice que tu padre mintió-** sollozaba una muy triste lucy_

_**-no lose lucy pero tranquila acá estoy-** decía natsu pero él también estaba que rompía en llanto al escuchar que su padre era un traidor_

_En ese instante igneel aparece con el ceño fruncido buscando al parecer a su hijo_

_**-natsu, vámonos de acá de inmediatamente** -decía un furioso y dolido igneel por haber escuchado esas palabras de aquel que era su mejor amigo_

_Natsu salió cogido de la mano con lucy, natsu apretó fuerte igual que lucy pues ninguno se quería separar, jude en ese momento llega eufórico y arranca de las manos del niño dragneel a su hija, igneel por su parte se lleva a natsu_

_**-no olvides nuestra promesa estrellita, nos volveremos a ver-** decía entre sollozos un dolido natsu por ser arrebatado del lado de su mejor amiga y primer amor_

_**-nunca la olvidaré salamander te lo prometo, y nos volveremos a ver-** decía igual que natsu entre sollozos porque veía partir a su mejor amigo y también primer amor_

_Después de eso natsu y lucy no se volvieron a ver, jude heartfilia juro tomar venganza ante su ex amigo y compañero igneel dragneel y así lo hiso público en todo los medios de comunicación de la manera más cruel que se podía tratar a una persona como un sucio ladrón que se alimentaba como un buitre de los beneficios de los demás a si igneel dragneel fue condenado a una pena superior en la cárcel de fiore jude satisfecho prometió jamás unir lasos con los dragneel de nuevo_

**_Fin flashback_**

**Pov normal**

**-y natsu como está tu padre-** decía tímida y temerosa lucy( que pregunta más estúpida)- pensaba lucy para sus adentros

**-el viejo…murió hace 9 años-**dijo natsu recordando como vio a su padre la última vez

**-lo siento mucho…natsu-** trato de entender el dolor que al dragneel le perseguía

**-pero murió como tu padre dijo, un vil traidor-** lo dijo en un susurro natsu pero oíble para lucy

Lucy no podía creer natsu desconfió de su propio padre pues ya entendía cada vez que alguien escuchaba del apellido de natsu lo veía como un criminal, por eso mismo odiaba el apellido heartfilia por que su padre se consideraba el héroe mientras natsu y su familia pagaban a costillas de su mala reputación puesta por los heartfilia

* * *

no tengo nada que decir xD,los quiere NNS!


	4. una cita y que haces aqui

**Un chico malo capitulo 4**

**Lucy pov**

Ya todo estaba claro en mi cabeza natsu era considerado un criminal por culpa de mi padre debió sufrir mucho a costa de eso me siento culpable saber que el sufrió durante estos últimos años, pero si mi padre se llega a enterar que un dragneel en mi escuela y en el mismo salón seria haría todo por volverlos a hundir hasta dejarlos en la miseria y si laxus-nii se entera será el fin del mundo ,como mi padre también odia a los dragneel, pero saber que mi mejor amigo estaba aquí ,me alegra por fin de años el esta acá y conmigo después el primer amor no se olvida especialmente si lo sigues amando

**-oye lucy¿te gustaría ir el domingo algún lado para hablar y recuperar viejos tiempos?**-me invito con su típica sonrisa que me hacía siempre sonrojar

**-sí, claro será bueno recuperar el tiempo perdido-** solo le respondí , Todo se volvió en un silencio agradable hasta que mi celular lo interrumpió

_**-hola, laxus-nii que alegría que llames, ¿el domingo?, no lo siento prometí pasar tiempo con levy-chan, si laxus-nii es necesario es mi amiga, la próxima será, adiós te quiero**_

**-la...laxus tu hermano mayor-**lo dijo temblando y pálido como su hubiera escuchado el peor nombre de la vida bueno laxus-nii era un poco celoso con migo

**-si me invito a comer en casa con nuestro padre-** lo dije son simpleza sin importancia pues ya hace un año vivo sola lejos de mi familia

**-entonces si tienes que hacer algo con tu amiga mejor otro día no crees**

**-tonto salamander le dije eso porque voy a salir con tigo el domingo-** enserio no avía cambiado nada

**-entonces el domingo saldremos estrellita-** lo dijo con una maldita voz muy seductora que me hacía derretir como si fuera un helado en pleno verano por que el causaba eso en mi

**-c-claro-** le respondí con nerviosismo en mi voz

* * *

Decidimos bajar juntos a la clase mientras iba azulado sentía las miradas de los estudiantes que quedaban todavía en los corredores de la escuela pero no me importaba estaba feliz mi mejor amigo avía vuelto y eso era lo que importaba cierto, cuando entramos a la clase todos nos quedaron mirando y empezaron a susurrar cosas

**-Lucy querida-**esa voz uno de los chicos más mujeriegos de la clase yo diría del mundo pero con migo es algo diferente que con las demás

**-hola loke como estas**

**-Lucy que haces con el chico nuevo que se nota que es un bastardo y criminal juvenil-** ok esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso como se le ocurrió tratarlo así sin siquiera conocerlo

**-¿y tú que sabes sobre el loke?, no tienes el derecho a juzgarlo sin siquiera saber cómo es el en realidad-** creo que me pase pues loke parecía que su quijada tocaría el piso en cualquier momento toda la clase estaba sorprendía igual nunca me avían visto hablar así y natsu sonreía como diciéndome no has cambiado en nada

**-lo siento-** parece que de verdad lo sentía

**-está bien, todos comentemos errores-**contesto natsu ya que las disculpas eran para el

Cuando loke iba agregar algo más a la conversación la clase de artes comienza con el maestro reedus

Uno de los más tranquilos de todos los maestros, en toda la clase natsu me estuvo mirando no me incomodaba al contrario me gustaba, el resto de clases trascurrió normal hasta el término de la jornada donde todos íbamos a casa pues era viernes y yo estaría todo el domingo con natsu eso hacia latir mi corazón

* * *

**-lu-chan nunca te avía visto defender alguien así acaso ¿conoces a natsu de antes?**

**-sí, él es mi mejor amigo salamander-** le respondí con alegría

**-¿el que fue tu primer amor de la infancia?-** me pregunto entre sorprendida y un tono pícaro

**-si-**sonreí hasta donde más pude- **y creo que todavía me gusta levy-chan**

**-¡kyaaaaa!, no puedo creerlo lu-chan** –saltaba de emoción mi amiga

Ya íbamos saliendo de la escuela, cuando recordé que avía dejado algo en el salón

**-levy-chan tengo que devolverme deje mi libro de matemáticas en mi puesto**

**-te acompaño lu-chan**

**-no, ve adelante yo iré lo más rápido que pueda-** no quise molestar a mi amiga

**-está bien pero ten cuidado lu-chan-** me decía mientras se despedía

* * *

Entre corriendo a la escuela pues ya iba a noche ser y todo estaba vacío tenía mucho miedo odio estar sola y la oscuridad

**-lucy, ¿que haces aquí? –** esa voz ,que hacia el a estas horas acá me puse más nerviosa que lo que estaba al estar sola en la escuela pues ahora está acompañada pero no pensé que dé el

* * *

bueno me encanta la intriga xD quien sera el chico que esta en la escuela como sea en el proximo capitulo lo sabran.

los quiere NNS!


	5. orgullo mujeriego, hermano mayor

perdón por la demora del capítulo 5 de un chico malo he tenido problemas médicos y apenas pude coger la computadora lo escribí y subí espero que les guste

**-Hola natsu-**dialogo

-**(N/A)**-interviene la autora

sin mas que decir lean y disfruten

Fairy Tail es propiedad de hiro mashima si fuera mio natsu y lucy ya fueran novios xD

* * *

**un chico malo capitulo 5**

**Lucy pov**

**-loke**-susurre muy nerviosa pues bien savia que loke era uno de los chicos en salir primero de acá pero que hacia acá no es seguro estar sola con un mujeriego de primera-** ¿que haces aquí tan tarde?**

**-eso mismo te digo lucy, no es seguro que una chica ande sola por ahí-**me reclamo con una voz un tanto aterradora debieron ser imaginaciones mías- **¿acaso se te quedo esto debajo de tu puesto? lucy**- me decía mientras me mostraba mi libro de matemáticas pero algo muy raro estaba pasando

**-por favor loke me podrías devolver mi libro-** se lo pide lo más amable que pude tenía miedo y mucho no debía confiar en loke algo me lo decía

**-así que lo quieras de vuelta, pues a un me siento un poco dolido que una chica tan linda me dejara en ridículo frente la clase**-su voz sonaba sínica obviamente avía aplastado su orgullo mujeriego

**-por favor loke, ya se está haciendo tarde y no quiero irme cuando ya este oscuro me lo podrías regresar-** trate ser amable y razonable

**-pues lastima tendrás que irte tarde yo diría muy tarde L-u-c-y-** re calcaba cada letra de mi nombre ahora si el pánico me tenía presa que pensaba hacerme loke se empezó acercar a mí por instinto me aleje de el

**-detente por favor loke-** ya no aguante más las lágrimas salieron ya no aguante más, pero cuando abrí los ojos estaba siendo abrazada por unos fuertes y cálidos brazos y baje mi vista y loke estaba tirado en el suelo tocándose su labio al parecer roto por un golpe

**-maldito no vuelvas a tocarla, bastardo-** el me protegió estaba hay con migo-**¡natsu!**

**-jajajajajajaja así que el chico malo vino a salvar al angelito de la clase-** decía loke mientras tocaba con su labio con la mano ya que tenía sangre por el golpe ocasionado por natsu

**-cállate-** natsu se soltó de mí y se abalanzo sobre loke, natsu golpeo a loke hasta el punto que lo dejo inconsciente un golpe más y lo mataría

**-natsu de tente por favor lo vas a matar-** susurre esas palabras mientras abrazaba su espalda por detrás, natsu se detuvo y se voltio abrazándome contra su pecho como si me digiera no te vallas de mi lado, pero yo savia que él no sentía esas cosas por mi ¿o sí? Negué levemente para sacarme esos pensamientos savia que no era a si

**-¿que hacías a estas horas en la escuela?-** me regañaba como si fuera un novio preocupado mientras me abrazaba a un más fuerte

**-solo viene por mi libro que se me avía quedado**

**-hubieras dicho a alguien que te acompañara-**me decía con una voz tan tierna mientras con sus cálidas manos secaba mis lágrimas que quedaban en mis mejillas sonrojadas

**-lo siento no pensé que esto pasara-**le respondí mientras miraba a loke en el suelo

**-vámonos-** soltaba el abrazo lentamente mientras se agachaba para recoger mi libro que loke avía soltado por el golpe anterior de natsu

* * *

Salimos de la escuela él me tenía de la mano dándome apoyo para que estuviera tranquila pero yo quería sentir ese sentimiento como más que amigos a un que algo dentro de mí me decía que no podía ser pero otra me decía que debería luchar por estar con el

**-estrellita, ¿segura que estas bien?**

**-si salamander, solo que a un tengo miedo nunca pensé que eso me pasaría-** de verdad tenía miedo y mucho natsu me salvo y eso me hacía feliz-**gracias, natsu-** susurre pensando que no escucharía

**-de nada, pero la próxima parece que tendré que ir contigo a donde vallas ¿no crees estrellita?**

**-parece que si-** respondí inconscientemente me sonroje hasta donde más pude, vi un pequeño sonrojo en el- **esto pues me puedes acompañar ¿claro si tienes tiempo?**

**-siempre tendré tiempo para ti, estrellita recuérdalo**-a un tenía su mano en mi cabeza a diferencia que esta vez me mostraba su blanca sonrisa pero lo que me sorprendió fue que bajo su mano y volvió abrazarme menos fuerte pero le mismo cariño-**no vuelvas a separarte de mí lucy te extrañe mucho**- susurro en mi oído mientras escondía su cara en mi cuello

**-yo también te extrañe natsu y no me volveré a separar nunca de ti**-lo abrase mas fuerte contra mí de verdad no quería quería que se fuera de mi lado- **te prometo que nunca me separare de tu lado salamander**-lo dije mientras sonreía con un notorio sonrojo

-**entonces yo también prometo nunca olvidarte estrellita-** cuando dijo esas palabras un recuerdo vino a mi mente como una estrella fugaz rápido pero me causo felicidad al recordarlo

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**-te prometo que siempre estaremos juntos y nunca te olvidaré salamander-lo dijo tan decidía la niña ante su palabra**_

_**-entonces ya también lo prometo estrellita-con su sonrisa tan peculiar que era tan sincera lo que significaba que cumpliría su palabra**_

_**Fin Flashback**_

* * *

Llegamos a la puerta de mi casa que no quedaba tan lejos de la escuela solo unas pocas calles, natsu me dejo justo en la entrada

**-bueno lucy nos vemos el domingo-** me recordó el tan esperado domingo que quería pasar con el

**-espera natsu-** lo detuve mientras me acercaba a él y le daba un pequeño beso en su mejilla solo actué como un impulso del cual no me arrepentí-** muchas gracias de nuevo natsu**

**-lucy-nee bienvenida a casa-**no podía creer laxus-nii en mi casa yo con un chico al frente de mi casa en mi puerta y lo que empeoro todo laxus-nii reconoció a natsu con solo verlo-**¡DRAGNEEL!-**grito mi hermano mayor al ver al chico de caballos rosas y ojos verdes

* * *

bueno como ya dije perdón por la demora estuve hospitalizada y no puede continuar la historia para compensar mi falta de tiempo les quiero decir que mi fic de las jugadas del destino ya tiene su capítulo 3 en mi cuaderno solo lo tendré que subir y estoy trabajando en dos one-shot uno Gale y el otro Jerza esa es mi manera para compensar mi demora.

los quiere NNS!


	6. un 'favor' y no te quiero perder

mis disculpas queridos lectores pero mi linda escuela no me deja inspirar, espero que les agrade este capitulo es corto lose** (importante:**_leer hasta las ultimas palabras que hayan_**) **

**-Hola natsu-**dialogo

-**(N/A)**-interviene la autora

-_**Flashback**_-recuerdo

sin mas que decir lean y disfruten

Fairy Tail es propiedad de hiro mashima si fuera mio natsu y lucy ya fueran novios xD

* * *

**-¡DRAGNEEL!-**aquel fuerte grito resonó en todo el vecindario cuando mi hermano mayor de hebras doras vio a el chico de cabellos rosas al lado mío después de tanto tiempo

**-l-laxus-**el peli rosa retrocedió a paso lento**-¿co-como –has estado?-**mi amigo de la infancia trataba de dialogar literalmente con mi hermano todo era observado por mis ojos no podía hacer nada estaba en shock no pensé que laxus-nii viera a natsu precio hoy

**-cual ¿Cómo has estado? Maldito bastardo lárgate de acá-**se podía ver la ira en aquellos ojos verdes ¿tanto odio le tenía a los dragneel?-era una pregunta que divagaba en mi cabeza en ese momento

**-ya me voy cálmate-**con los años no cambiaba seguía siendo amable aunque su apariencia era ruda él era un chico de buen corazón-**adiós lucy-**cuando dijo esas palabras era como una completa despedida como si jamás volviera

**-n-natsu-**quería llorar sentía como el ardor en mis ojos era más agudo quería llorar no quería perderlo de nuevo sentía como mi corazón fuera estrujado de la peor manera

**-tranquila-**puso su mano en mi cabeza para acercarse y susurrarme aquellas palabras _**-''no volveré a dejarte nunca más'**_'-vi como sonrió solo como él sabe para tomar sus cosas y despedirse**-adiós-**lo último que se escuchó vi como su silueta se perdía a lo lejos, un incómodo silencio se adueñó del lugar mi laxus-nii me veía de tal manera como si digiera ''te metiste en problemas y un uno grande''

**-vamos a dentro Lucky** -esto era malo muy malo el casi nunca pone mi segundo nombre para llamarme cuando lo hacía llovería sangre por mavis que alguien me salve

**-a-ye!-**entramos rápidamente a mi casa no era la gran cosa como cuando vivía en la mansión heartfilia esta es cómoda y cálida no como aquella fría mansión donde avía perdido su calor hace ya mucho tiempo

**-sabes que dirá nuestro padre si se entera-**enserio cree que no lo avía pensado fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza, asentí lentamente-**¿y qué harás?**

**-no puedo hacer nada sabes muy bien que natsu siempre acido mi mejor amigo un apoyo** –baje mi cabeza otra vez esas ganas de llorar pero tampoco me rendiría no lo haría**-no quiero perderlo de nuevo laxus-nii por favor solo esta vez no le digas a papa-**tenía que intentarlo alce lentamente mi cabeza y vi como una sincera sonrisa salía de los labios de mi hermano

**-vaya no entiendo por qué tenías que ser tan amable anqué ese pelo afeminado me sigue cayendo mal-**arrugue mi nariz en forma de disgusto-**no le diré a papa pero me debes un favor-**sonrió de manera cómplice algo tenía entre manos

**-y cuál es ese ''favor''-**quería saber y rápido pero haría todo sin dudarlo

**-pues veras…**

* * *

-**maldición, maldición, maldición-**no podía creer lo que me había mandado hacer era imposible era vergonzoso

-**no es para tanto lu-chan-**vi de a mi mejor amiga acompañándome hacer esta locura todo por no separarme de natsu

**-es ridículo y pensé que mi hermano mayor era valiente**-bufe-**pero parece que es un cobarde**-me detuve frente de una de las sillas de la escuela donde muchos se sentaban a descansar y comer**-etto…mira-san-**sonreí ligeramente al ver a la amable albina de ojos azules mirajane Strauss una de las chicas mas populares de la academia

**- hola lucy-chan y hola levy-chan-** sonrió cálidamente la oji azul-**dime que sucede**

**-es que quería saber su recuerdas a mi hermano mayor laxus heartfilia (N/A:eso suena raro lose)-** nose si fue mi imaginación pero vi como la Strauss se sonrojaba al escuchar el nombre de mi hermano

**-s-si lo recuerdo ¿Por qué?-**saque con cuidado un sobre de color amarillo poniéndolo al frente de mirajane

**-me pidió que te entregara esto nose que es solo me dijo espero tu respuesta-**y pensé que mi hermano era valiente pero no es capaz de entregar una carta que patético

-**está bien g-gracias lucy-chan-**ella rápidamente guardo el peculiar sobre en su mochila par aponerse de pie-g-gracias de nuevo nos vemos después

**-adiós mira-san-**nos despedimos mi mejor amiga y yo de la albina

-**¿Qué raro no crees lu-chan?-**me dijo la peli azul a mi lado mientras saca un libro de su mochila

**-si no entiendo laxus-nii es alguien más de accion y no de carticas-**dije bufando

**-etto…lu-chan nos vemos mas tarde -** vi como levy se alejaba de mi lado acercándose a un pelinegro de perforaciones sonreí al ver lo que trataba de hacer mi amiga

**-¿Quién soy?**-sentí como unas cálidas manos tapaban mis ojos su dulce voz como no reconocerla

**-n-natsu-**mi corazón palpitaba a mil por hora

**-mooo siempre adivinas-**se paró frente a mí al verlo sentí culpa

**-perdóname-**vi en su rostro confusión- por no poder salir contigo ayer lo siento de verdad pero papa llamo y tuve que ir a la mansión-me dio una pequeña sonrisa

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**-mmmm hola-una fuerte voz sonaba al otro lado de la línea**_

_**-n-natsu-la delicada voz de la chica temblaba ligeramente por los nervios que tenía encima**_

_**-hola estrellita ¿qué sucede?**_

_**-no podemos salir hoy lo siento**_

_**-ya veo-la voz del alegre pelirosa se apagó tras escuchar esas palabras de su rubia amiga**_

_**-de verdad lo siento hablamos mañana adiós**_

_**Fin flashback**_

* * *

**-no te preocupes para la próxima será-**puso su fuerte brazo alrededor de mis hombros

**-qué te parece si esta noche mejor-**lo mire de reojo mientras esperaba mi respuesta**-vivo sola y sé que laxus-nii no ira porque tiene estudio además podemos ver películas en casa asi compenso no poder salir contigo-**vi como pensó un momento las cosas para verme de una manera tan agradable

-**genial idea entonces que esta noche sea estrellita-**beso mi frente dejándome de un lindo color rojo en mis mejillas para después darme una perfecta vista de su ancha espalda**-esta noche estaré haya-**lo vi alejarse a un grupo de chicos sonreí ya no lo veían como el chico malo si no como el bromista de la clase no hay que juzgar un libro por su portada.

* * *

_*se esconde tras una pared de metal*_se que me quieren matar por mi demora pero lo explicare en pocas palabras **''mucha tarea poca inspiración''** _*alguien tira un tomate*_oe! bueno en una semana salgo mas tiempo para actualizar enserio mil perdones no piensen que los he olvidado solo que la inspiración desaparece pero he vuelto _*yahoo~*_ pero **¿**que pasara en la noche de natsu y lucy**?¿**que dice la carta de laxus a mirajane**?¿**que personas ya aceptaron a natsu**?¿**que trata de hacer levy**?** las respuestas en el próximo capitulo

**PD:** estoy trabajando en dos nuevos proyectos les dare un avance de cada uno **1.**vampiros sexy's y sádicos** 2.** crazy fairy locuras sin sentidos ustedes eligen cual quieren que sea mi siguiente díganmelo mediante sus Reviews los dos saldrán pero el ganador sera el que saldrá primero espero que me ayuden a escoger.

los quiere NNS!


End file.
